Multiple audio programs (e.g., a primary audio program a secondary audio program (SAP)) may be available for certain programming content. For example, an SAP may include audio of a different language than audio associated with a primary audio program. Additionally, or alternatively, an SAP may include commentary or some other audio that is different from the primary audio program.